Reality
by marrymefabianrutter
Summary: After the summer what will happen to Fabina? Will it be the same? Read and find out! 1st FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Dear the Readers and Authors of FanFiction,**

** I understand that the point of this website is to free your imagination and create whatever story your heart desires. I have read though, very recently, many stories that are just plain unrealistic. I mean Nina will never get prego or marry Fabian in the show. It's just not their characters. I respect all of those stories and have enjoyed some but as my first FanFic I decided to bring in some reality. **

** I've been thinking about this story for the past few days and well it just happens that my thinking was correct and that a lot of what I thought was going to happen ends up happening in the season 2 promo 7 and the sneak peak released yesterday. **

**No one's POV:**

The kiss was magical. It was everything both of them had ever wanted since the beginning of the year. Everyone could see it in their eyes.

"Thank you." Nina whispered to Fabian as they continued to be lost in each other's eyes.

The next morning it was well….A little awkward for both of them. All eyes were on Nina and Fabian.

**Nina's POV:**

"I really don't want to leave Anubis right now, or Fabian," She thought, "not after last night."

I had said all my goodbyes and was walking out the door with Fabian. He was being the sweet gentleman he is and was helping me carry my bags to the taxi. After everything was packed it was time for the moment I dreaded the most. Goodbye.

"Goodbye Fabian." I said as we entangled ourselves in a big hug. I never wanted to let him go but finally we parted.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Goodbye Nina, I'll miss you." I said as we were in the midst of a hug. Her eyes began to sparkle as she said to me, " I'll miss you too."

She then got in the taxi and it then drove off. I swear I could see a tear or two roll down her cheek as she waved from the car. I have to admit I was fighting my emotions as well. "Just until next term." I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALMER: MARRYMEFABIANRUTTER DOES NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT ONLY HER IDEAS.**

**Nina's POV:**

"I'm back….I'M BACK, " I said as I sprinted out of the taxi with my last bag. I ran to the house but then slowly walked inside. "Number 1 thing to do: Find Fabian." And that was my goal.

I set my final bag down and looked around the house. I took a deep breath in and whispered to myself again, "I'm back." I heard people talking in the common room so I made that my first stop. I walk in to the room to be immediately squeezed by the one and only Amber the second I opened the door.

**Amber's POV:**

Mara, Mick, Patricia, Joy, and I were all in the common room catching up. I really wished that Nina would come already. I guess my wish came true because seconds later the famous Nina Martin marched right through the doors.

"NINA! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BACK!" I was so excited to see her. We all gave her a big squeeze but the second we all saw her and Fabian lock eyes, even Joy, we knew it was our time to leave them alone.

"Hey guys….We should all go unpack and let them catch up." I said. There were several nodes and mumbles of approval. I couldn't help but squeal and scream, "YES, FABINA!" as I left the room. There was a choir of people yelling, "AMBER!"

**Fabian's POV:**

The second she walked through the door I was starstruck. Nina Martin could not be anymore beautiful with her pretty blue-green eyes, her dark golden hair, and her now slightly tanned face.

Our eyes met and locked. I started to melt on the inside. I knew I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Forever and always.

"Fabian." Was all she said with a sparkle in her eyes as she slowly walked towards me. "Hey." I said as I wrapped her in my arms for a big hug. We broke apart still in each other's arms and I starred into her eyes. I was about to lean in to kiss her as Jerome walked into the room.

"For God's sake don't just stand there. Are you gonna kiss her?"

We immediately broke apart and blushed. "STUPID JEROME. I WAS GOING TO." I thought to myself. Nina was obviously embarrassed and said she was going to unpack but she would see my later at dinner as she gave my hand a quick squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina's POV:**

I walked upstairs to find Amber in our room unpacking. I was completely shocked because I was expecting to run into her the second I left the living room, seeing that normally she would have been spying on us.

Before Amber could let a peep out of her mouth I said, "Amber I know what you're going to say already and no he didn't ask me out." She gave me a little frowny face but then perked right back up.

"But you tow obviously kissed again right?"

"Well we were about to but…" I was saying before Amber interrupted by saying, "BUT."

"But Jerome had to walk in and make it EXTREMELY awkward by saying, 'Oh God don't just stand there. Are you gonna kiss her?'"

"Oh God! I am going to slap him so hard for that!" She said.

She definitely kept her word on that. After we had finished unpacking it was time for supper. Amber and I walked into the dinning room and she marches right up to Jerome and slaps him upside the head. "Ow! What in the world was that for!" "You know bloody well Jerome." And then she went to take her seat.

I couldn't help but giggle for a few seconds before taking my seat next to Fabian. We looked intently into each other's eyes again but we snapped out of it as Jerome said, "I would say something about you two being all googly eyed but I'm afraid I would get another slap to the head." Amber gave him smile of approval as we all laughed.

**Fabian's POV:**

I couldn't help but leave early from dinner. I had to think about what I was going to do next. I mean I want her to be my girlfriend so bad. I didn't really have to much time to think though because soon enough there was a knock on my door and the beautiful Ms. Martin walked straight into my room. She said right beside me on my bed and said, "Hey."

"Okay before you say anything more, I just wanted to say…wait no I mean ask. Well Anyways Nina prom was so amazing and I wished you could have stayed for a while after and well I just need to ask you now."

She giggled and said, "Ask me what?"

"Nina wil-" "Hey Fabian can I borr-…Oh sorry!" Patricia said as she quickly made an exit. ALWAYS INTURUPTED. EVERYTIME.

"Umm, so Fabian what did you wanna say?" she said shyly. "Um well…," I had completely lost all confidence, "You wanna finish our summer homework together?" GOD FABIAN, YOU IDIOT.

"Yeah sure." Nina said as she walked out of the room. I knew she was just as upset as I was. Well she'll be back in a minute and then I can ask her. No problem!


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber's POV:**

Nina came running into our room after supper and threw herself on her bed. I say tears begin to form in her eyes and it was just a few seconds later that you could see them streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't bear to see my BAF like this but I couldn't help but think what happened in Fabian's room that could have made her so upset.

I didn't make her speak to me until she was ready. I just gave her a big best friend kind of hug. The kind that says I'm here for you don't worry.

**Nina's POV:**

I just cried into Amber's arms for the longest time. She wasn't even asking me questions like she normally would. I loved her. Finally I just blurted out everything. "And, and then he said if we wanted to finish our summer homework! I-I was so sad because I just KNEW he was going to ask me out but he didn't!"

All of a sudden the door creaked open and I heard Fabian say my name. I know he didn't mean to hurt my feelings but I still didn't even want to look at him.

**Fabian's POV:**

I walk into Amber and Nina's room to see what was taking Nina so long to come down. I walk in to find her crying in Amber's arm. "God Fabian, look what you've done now! She hates you!" All I could do is look at her with the "I'm so sorry face," she didn't even want to look at me.

Amber then broke the silence saying, " Fabian now probably isn't the best time to walk, unless you want to talk Nina."

"I want to talk to him Amber." She whispered and then Amber gave her one more big squeeze before leaving. She also gave me a pat on the shoulder as a way of saying good luck.

**Nina's POV:**

It took everything I had left in me to talk to him but I knew it was the right thing. He sat somewhat next to me on my bed and just sighed.

"Nina I'm so sorry. We both know why you're so upset and I am too.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! I was so sick yesterday and I had ski practice, homework, and such. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews because they mean so much to me! I'm not sure if this is the end or not (sorry this chapter is so short,) because I'm not sure really what to put after this. I mean I'm not so good at creating mysteries and stuff so if you have any ideas please please pleaseee PM me.**

**Fabian's POV:**

"I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings Nina. I mean I was just nervous but…but now I'm not. We have been through so much together Nina and we've grown so close. Practically inseparable and I wan to keep it that way because I really really really like you."

Nina had stopped crying now and I wiped away the remaining tears off of her cheeks. I picked her up so she would be at my eyes level and said to her, "Nina. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was so emotionally drained from today's earlier events so all se could do is give me a big smile and a 'yes' nod. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then because I was still holding her, I carried her to her bed and laid her down. I tucked her into bed, gave a quick kiss on the forehead and said, "I love you Nina." She whispered back to me, "I love you too," before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Nina's POV:**

Finally. He asked me out finally. I am now the happiest girl on the planet with the best boyfriend ever. I already know that he will be the best because he's already my best friend. I love him. He quietly closed the door behind him and I slipped off into dreamland or should I say 'Fabianland.'


End file.
